Cousins
by Rinfuka
Summary: Andaikan sudi Midorima tidak mau perduli. Andaikan tahu Takao pasti tak ingin lari. Coba saja pikir dan simpulkan segalanya sendiri tanpa perduli untuk berbagi pasti rasanya menjengkelkan sekali.


Siang itu teduh, semilir anginpun membawa hawa kantuk. Memilih bersandar santai pada sebatang pohon besar belakang sekolah Takao Kazunari memandangi sekitaran dalam diam. Dentang pertanda acara terakhir sudah terdengar tapi Takao tak jua menyudahi acara membolosnya. Toh ini hari kelulusan.

Helai demi helai daun yang menguning jatuh berguguran, menjadi titik-titik fokus pandangnya tak terkecuali.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit berlalu Takao masih menyibukan diri berdiam. Tak cukup banyak bertingkah seperti biasa, justru dahinya sesekali berkenyit halus. Terkekeh lirih tak berarti ketika sesekali dadanya dideru sesak aneh yang menggebu.

Takao kontan mengerjap, menyadari adanya derapan ringan yang melangkah mendekat. Tak terpungkiri bahwa Takao mengetahui pemiliknya, meski tak memiliki niatan lebih menyambut pada akhirnya.

Kepalanya masih terpaling. Pikirannya masih mengambang. Takao merasa ada yang hilang.

"Takao."

Suara maskulin berat itu menyapa inderanya. Pelan terpantul, seakan memberi gema. Dan Takao tak jua member tanda dirinya mendengar.

"Takao?"

Terabaikan. Takao mendisfungsi sendiri telinganya.

Kedutan tak senang mengguratkan rautnya di kening Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda yang juga merupakan satu dari sekumpulan manusia berjuluk _Kiseki no Sedai_ ini memandangi kesal _patner_ basketnya yang lebih memilih sibuk mengabaikan dirinya.

Menghela nafas sebal, dinaikkannya volume suara berikut panggilan yang kerap kali terlontar ketika batas sabarnya menipis drastis karena ulah Takao. "Bakao!"

Si pemuda bermahkotakan sewarna jelaga lantas mendongak. Menatap kosong dengan kerjapan polos tak berkata. Mulutnya sedikit membuka, telak menyampaikan raut linglung berikut sorotan manik kelabunya yang tak lebih menyiratkan sekata 'huh?' hingga responnya hanya sebatas, "Ya?"

Midorima menghelakan nafasnya lebih panjang. Sadar benar pada gelagat ganjil si pemuda sesurai hitam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini- _nanodayo_?"

Justru kerjapan yang terlihat. Takao terpekur lama seolah kalimat yang barusan Midorima tanyakan sejenis kosakata asing yang tak pernah didengar telinganya. Perlu diterka, dipilah satu demi satu kata untuk benar-benar dimengerti maksudnya.

Lamban, terlampau lama hanya agar Takao menjawab. Midorima mempersabar urat sabar untuk tidak menendang Takao saking sebalnya. "Takao?!"

"Hm?" Itu saja. Sungguh Midorima sudah bermaksud mencercanya. "Oh.. aku–entahlah, eh? Apa... tadi?" lanjutnya tak memberi jawaban yang memuaskan bahkan kesannya meremehkan.

Midorima tak cukup sabar menghadapi tingkah anomali _patner_ basketnya. "Apa-apaan kau Bakao?"

Takao tak bergeming dari tatapan tak bermaknanya. Memberikan kekehan halus yang begitu ganjil seraya memutar kembali kepalanya menghadap arah semula, membelakangi. "Apanya?"

"Kau aneh- _nodayo_." Midorima menimpali ketus seiring dengan jemarinya yang menaikan bingkai kacamata.

Takao justru mendengus, berucap singkat juga datar. "Memang. Seharusnya kau tahu itu dari dulu."

Dahi Midorima membuat kerutan berlapis. Kali ini Midorima gatal ingin bertanya perihal nada ganjil yang Takao selipkan tapi mulutnya tak bersedia membuka. Apalagi bicaranya yang seolah tidak perduli. Memperhatikan lamat Takao yang kembali bergeming mengimitasi badan pohon yang menaungi keduanya, Midorima mengguratkan kerutan halus di jembatan alisnya.

"Ahh~ sial! Aku lapar~" Midorima diserang kejut, terlalu fokus memperhatikan hingga tak memiliki pertahanan lebih untuk telinganya begitu mendengar Takao berseru kencang. Kembali ke khasnya. Entah datang dari sudut mana Midorima sedikit lega mendengarnya. "Aku lapar, mau ikut pergi ke kedai _ramen_?"

Cengiran polos itu muncul kembali. Seakan tak pernah terlintas bagaimana rupa linglung Takao semenit silam. Midorima dibuat heran pada perubahan drastis sikapnya. Dari seperti makhluk tak berjiwa hingga kembali ke pribadinya yang kelewat bertingkah.

Ohh... jangan bilang Takao punya kepribadian ganda?

Midorima mengangguk. "Boleh juga."

—Jangan bercanda. Midorima tidak buta, untuk melihat ada kilatan sendu dalam manik kelabu Takao barusan.

Juga… kemana panggilan Shin- _chan_ yang kemana-mana diserukannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cousins**

by Rin fuka

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

MidorimaxTakao-MidoTaka's Fanfiction.

.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, kemungkinan OOC, juga typos, dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan.

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

Midorima tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal yang sekiranya menjadikan Takao bertingkah sebegini anehnya. Atau memang Midorima tidak merasa. Tapi sungguh ia tak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin menyinggung Takao.

—Yang sebenarnya tiap ucapan ketus dan pedasnya itu memang menyakiti Takao. Sayangnya, siapa yang tidak mengetahui jelas bagaimana kelakuan Takao yang berkesan menjadi masokis karena ulah si _tsundere_ _megane_. Ahh, bukan itu letak masalahnya sekarang.

Bermula sekitar seminggu berlalu sejak kelakuan Takao jadi begitu anomali. Terkadang pemuda itu bertingkah seakan kerasukan dengan tiba-tiba terkekeh keras sampai membuat sekelilingnya merinding sebelum beralih sikap jadi muram nestapa.

Sesekali melamun berkepanjangan hingga tertimpuk bola yang dilayangkan Miyaji saking jengkelnya tak juga direspon balik panggilannya oleh Takao. Atau yang teraneh, berkelakuan macam tuna rungu dan tuna wicara secara bersamaan dengan rupa linglung yang bodoh.

Ingatan Midorima itu cemerlang dan bukan berarti menerawang kembali sedikit kelakuan aneh Takao menjadikannya memperhatikan benar sikap pemuda itu. Miyagi pernah mencercanya penuh _sayang_ atas ketidakpekaan dengan sindirian super pedas perihal _patner_ basketnya. Midorima berdecak sekali seolah tidak perlu memusingkan kelakuan Takao yang memang patut dinilai ahli. Lagipula bukan itu juga yang jadi masalahnya kini.

Persis ketika Midorima menatap pemuda bermodelkan rambut belah tengah semeja dengannya heran. Dimana otaknya memekik untuk tidak perduli justru nuraninya yang mengkhianati.

Takao secara ajaib berhasil menghabiskan dua mangkuk _ramen_ berturut-turut, dalam waktu yang sekiranya belum mampu Midorima gunakan untuk menghabiskan semangkuk _ramen_ yang terhidang pula di depannya.

Midorima tidak tahu, Takao itu kelaparan atau kerasukan.

"Takao," panggilan Midorima tak lebih direspon gumaman dari yang masih sibuk menguyah gumpalan lunak di mulut. Takao begitu menikmati acara makannya, lupa pada keberadaan pemuda hijau di sebelah. "Pelankan sedikit makanmu- _nanodayo_."

Midorima jadi sebal, setengah mati tentunya. Meski khawatir juga melihat kelakuan makan Takao yang jadi brutal. _Ramen_ pedas dengan ukuran yang terbilang cukup memuaskan, berjumlah dua porsi–masuk hitungan ketiga saat ini–sudah cukup membuatnya bertampang lebih datar.

Takao menanggapi dengan kibasan tangan, bersikap tak ambil perduli. Menyeruput sedikit kuah panas _ramen_ nya di mangkuk ketiga sebelum menoleh, memberi sedikit perhatiannya pada Midorima. "Setelah lulus kau akan tetap melanjutkan keinginanmu jadi dokter, eh?"

Tatapan heran melingkupi manik _emerald_ Midorima. Kali ini lebih jelas, Takao benar-benar melenyapkan kata 'Shin- _chan'_ dari pola kalimatnya.

"Ya." Midorima menyahut singkat. Menekuri diri kembali menikmati _ramen_ panas yang terasa sudah hambar di lidah. "Kau sendiri?"

Kerdikan bahu. Takao terkekeh kecil. "Entahlah… belum kupikirkan benar."

"Kau bilang ingin jadi perawat."

Midorima tidak bertanya. Hanya mengingatkan.

"Oh… benarkah?" Takao terkekeh lagi, mengusap tengkuknya yang kaku. "Mungkin, boleh juga."

"Jangan main-main Takao!" Permata hijau itu mengerlingnya tajam, Takao meringis menyadarinya. "Ini soal masa depanmu. Jangan seenaknya begitu, berpikirlah lebih serius- _nanodayo_."

"Eh~ tumben tidak pakai 'bukan maksudku perduli'? Berarti kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku- _nanodayo_?"

Takao tergelak. Midorima mendelik. Meski dirasa mengusili Midorima tak ambil perduli. Toh segalanya sudah terlampau anomali.

"Jangan meniruku Bakao."

Begitupun yang terlihat dari kacamata seorang Midorima Shintarou. Tatapan yang bertujuan mencermati tak mungkin menipu untuk melihat adanya kilatan miris dari mata kelabu Takao. Terlebih helaan halus yang tak kentara begitu Takao menyudahi acara menertawakan dirinya.

Dan... juga, apakah panggilan Shin- _chan_ berisik itu benar-benar akan menghilang?

"Kudengar Miki- _san_ juga berniat menjadi perawat." Takao sibuk mengaduk kuah. Entah sejak kapan ia telah berhenti makan, sekedar menatap tak berselera. "Hoh~~ kalian sengaja ingin berduaan terus ya~?" Kalimatnya menyelipkan nada menggoda, tapi Midorima tuli untuk menangkapnya demikian. Toh, kilatan kelabunya tidak juga mengatakan hal serupa.

"Kau dengar darimana?"

Takao reflek menoleh hanya untuk kembali ke tatapan semula begitu tahu Midorima masih terus menatapi dirinya. "Uhm… Miki- _san_ yang mengatakannya padaku, kurasa."

"Memang dia pernah berkata ingin menjadi perawat padaku. Dan berhentilah menanyakan hal memalukan begitu- _nodayo_."

"Huoh~ jadi kalian benar-benar berniat masuk ke Universitas yang sama- _nanodayo_? Uhh~ mesranya, aku iri~"

"Kubilang berhenti meniruku Bakao!" Midorima mendengus jengkel. "Apa maksudnya mesra dan iri itu, huh?! Lalu kau sendiri ingin masuk ke Universitas mana?"

Kembali menyantap _ramen_ nya pelan Takao berguman sekilas. Melewatnya pertanyaan pertama si kepala hijau. "Tidak tahu."

Midorima berniat kembali membuka mulut. Bersiap memberi pencerahan sikap serius yang patut guna mempersiapkan kematangan rencana masa depan gemilang. Sumpah, Midorima tidak bermaksud ikut campur apalagi melabeli diri peduli, ini semata agar Takao tidak terkesan bertingkah santai begitu.

Demi melihat betapa cepatnya Takao kembali melahap _ramen_ Midorima menelan bulat-bulat sederet cercaan penuh runcing yang dilandasi fakta terkemuka kembali ke dalam otaknya. Terlanjur jengah. Tangan kirinya terjulur, menyentuh ragu perut Takao yang dilapisi seragam Shuutoku.

"Sudah… kau bisa sakit perut nanti."

Tidak ada respon lisan. Takao menurut dengan tidak lagi memakan _ramen_ nya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, membiarkan saja tangan Midorima bertengger di perutnya. Hening melingkupi keduanya, abaikan fakta betapa ramai kedai _ramen_ yang kini mereka datangi.

Kemilau kaca yang terpantul dari matanya pada kedua bulatan kelabu Takao tak mungkin membuat Midorima berpura tak mengerti ketika melihatnya.

Ada yang salah dengan Takao, itu yang Midorima tahu.

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **.**

Bising suara saling menyahut mengisi pendengaran. Takao menguap mendapati kondisi hiruk-pikuk aktivitas bandara yang sebagaimana fungsinya cukup membuatnya mengusap muka. Menundukan kepala yang begitu berat dirasa, lelah menghinggapi tubuhnya. Setidaknya ia masih punya beberapa menit ke depan untuk istirahat. Yah, mungkin saja.

"Yo~ Kazu- _chan_!"

Satu tepukan terlampau semangat mendarat si salah satu bahunya. Takao mendongak malas hanya untuk memberikan delikan ganas tanpa suara. Sebal luar biasa, ditilik dari bagaimana rupa kusutnya sudah jelas Takao kurang istirahat.

Kekehan merdu mengudara. Sikutan cinta mencapai rusuknya. Takao meringis tetapi tak punya tenaga berlebih berkoar murka. Wanita cantik bersuraikan serupa miliknya mengukir senyuman tak berdosa.

"Maaf, maaf~" Bernada santai tanpa rasa menyesal, Takao tahu benar logatnya. "Kau pasti kurang istirahat."

Takao mencibir dengan kerlingan mata ke sudut berlainan. Menyampaikan seruan tersirat dari sikap jengahnya. "Memang salah siapa?" ungkapnya sinis, tingkat krisis.

Wanita itu kembali melontarkan alunan tawa merdu. Denting halus pengisi kalbu. Padahal Takao tak ada niatan melucu. Sungguh.

"Iya, iya, Kazu- _chan_ ku tersayang~~" ledeknya, "Sini, kubiarkan kau tidur sebentar." lanjutnya dengan tangan yang menepuk pangkuan. Takao menyipitkan mata, tampak tak percaya. Yang justru ditanggapi dengan senyuman jemawa. "Sumpah, aku tidak menggigit Kazu- _chan_."

Takao menyerah. Melupakan fakta guratan tak terima segombolan pria yang terus memupuk atensi berlebih pada wanita cantik di sebelahnya, pula lalu lintas orang yang semakin padat. Dengan perlahan direbahkannya kepala bersurai kelam itu di pangkuan. Mensejajarkan kaki, perduli setan pada umpatan yang membuatnya terlihat bagai raja tiran pemenuh tempat duduk.

Takao mengatupkan mata, membiasakan diri pada baluran hitam yang melingkupi visinya. Juga merasakan betapa lembut untaian helainya diusap.

" _Nee_ ~ Kazu- _chan_ yakin ingin begini saja?" Suara halus itu memulai, kristal bening kedalaman laut itu menyusur keramaian. "Tidak mencoba lebih berusaha mungkin?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Hoh… kalau nanti menyesal bagaimana?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada menggoda. "Bukannya aku perduli, tapi kalau nanti kau bermuram durja 'kan aku juga yang repot- _nanodayo_."

Takao kontan membuka mata, terbeliak. Memberikan delikan kesal tak terkira seraya memaksakan tubuh lesunya duduk. Dengusannya mengudara, menulikan telinga dari kekehan menjengkelkan di punggungnya.

"Tsk, urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" cerca takao. "Dan berhenti menggunakan imbuhan aneh itu."

" _Ara_ ~ masih sensitif rupanya."

"Berisik!"

Wanita itu menyeringai usil, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Takao. "Uhm, tapi Kazu- _chan_ memangnya sudah memastikan? Soal.., ehm–siapa itu? Mi.. mi–siapa?"

"Miki- _san_."

"–ahh ya, itu!"

Tak ada respon. Wanita berambut panjang itu sontak gemas dengan kelakuan pemuda dalam pelukannya. Ditariknya kuat pipi Takao hingga ia mengerang sakit. "Ya ampun Kazu- _chan_! Kau ini memang pandai membuatku gemas, kau tahu. Sudah kuduga kau pasti seenaknya menyimpulkan. Berbakat masokis rupanya."

"Huh?! Kenapa?" Takao cepat menepis tangan dengan kuku bercat mencolok warna merah itu dari pipinya yang sudah merah. "Dan apa maksudnya berbakat masokis itu?"

Lagipula masokis tidak segamblang itu juga 'kan?

"Setidaknya kau bisa tanya siapa gadis itu 'kan? Atau yang cukup ilegal, selidiki saja diam-diam." Senyuman iblislah yang terlihat dari sudut lirikan Takao. "Oh, kalau soal masokis itu kurasa kau cenderung bisa begitu, yahh… kalau si _nanodayo_ itu punya bakat Sado juga sih. Pasti insting masokismu terasah, fufu~~"

"Hei! Apa-apaan!" Takao berseru kesal. Mukanya memerah, ingin terjun dan menciut di kolong kursi andai bisa. Sumpah, mau sefrontal apalagi wanita berupa malaikat dengan otak _pervert_ level dewa itu ucapkan?! Takao pening saking malunya. "Kenapa pembicaraanmu jadi _absurd_ begitu?"

Cukup kekehan laknat yang mengisi jeda kendati hati Takao sedikit lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima berlari melambat. Sesekali memberikan kesempatan pada paru-parunya untuk bekerja lebih mudah. Matanya menyisir, berdecak sekali sebelum melangkahkan kaki kembali. Rautnya dirudung gelisah, parasnya sedikit memucat. Terang saja, berlari sekian kilometer dari swalayan tempatnya berniat membeli kebutuhan bukanlah perkara sederhana.

Midorima mengutuk, pada siapapun pemilik helai hitam belah tengah yang dikiranya si berisik Takao ternyata bukan. Hidungnya kembang-kempis, nyaris kehabisan nafas tapi waktu memburu. Itu yang ia tahu.

Mendengus kesal berikut acakan asal pada helaian hijaunya Midorima menerobos gerombolan orang yang melintas di depannya. Matanya membulat, menaikan bingkai kacamata sebelum menjejak langkah menderu menuju sekian langkah ke depan.

Salah satu bangku tunggu bandara. Dimana seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mantel serupa tengah cemberut dengan wajah sedikit pulasan rona. Terlebih lagi tengah dipeluk seorang wanita.

Ada serang kejut yang menyebalkan mendatangi kepala Midorima. Tatapannya menajam, kentara benar kilat marah membayangi _emerald_ berhias bulu mata lentik miliknya.

"Takao." Satu tarikan kuat berhasil membuat pemuda terpanggil berada dalam dekapan. Abaikan fakta bahwa Takao nyaris terjungkal jika Midorima tak pandai menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung. "Kenapa kau disini?" pertanyaannya jelas mengarah kemana tapi sorot tajamnya terus berpusat pada wanita cantik yang sempat meringis melihat nasib Takao yang hampir berakhir mencium lantas bandara.

Takao masih linglung, tengah fokus mengembalikan dirinya dari serangat kejut.

"Eh–huh?! Ap–SHIN- _CHAN_?!" pekikan datang kemudian. Baru mengerti siapa manusia yang kurang ajar main menariknya berdiri tiba-tiba. Yang ingin dimakinya habis-habisan justru tak lebih mendapati katupan mulut darinya. Kelabunya masih mengerjap. Pertanyaannya berputar begitu jelas tergambar di wajah. Berteriak melengking kemudian, "HARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA TAHU!"

Midorima memberikan tatapan kejam. Terlebih akibat jeritan Takao yang menulikan. Juga soal panggilan ala Takao yang melengking tinggi sekalinya kembali terucap. "Aku yang bertanya duluan disini."

Takao kicep hanya mendengar nada yang Midorima lontarkan. Tenang tapi menusuk langsung ulu hati. Terlebih lagi hawa-hawa tak enak yang mengelilingi. Sudah dihafal mati untuk dihindari.

"Oke~" Takao menyerah. "Aku di bandara sekarang, jadi kenapa?"

Sumpah, Midorima nyaris mendorong jatuh Takao lantas menginjaknya alih-alih mendelik kesal padanya. "Kau dengar pertanyaanku barusan. Yang kutanyakan… apa urusanmu disini bukan dimana kau berdiri."

Takao nyengir canggung. Bukan kepada kepolosannya menyahut tapi kondisi tubuhnya yang masih dilingkari lengan pebasket muda seterkenal _Kiseki no Sedai_. Seolah pemuda yang nyaris disandingkan serupa wortel berjalan itu tidak memperdulikan belasan pasang mata yang menjadikan mereka perhatian dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Katakan saja Midorima tidak menyadari.

"Shin- _chan_ … bisa kau–"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Takao menghela nafas, kali ini sukses menyerah. Tahu benar Midorima yang tidak mungkin sudi melepaskannya sebelum bicara. "Mengantar sepupuku–Kizu, kembali ke Inggris. Puas?"

Midorima hanya mengerjap.

"Jadi~ kenapa kau kemari? Dan lagi, Shin- _chan_ tahu darimana aku disini?"

Si helaian hijau berkatup bibir, melepaskan kaku Takao lantas beringsut mundur. Berbalik badan lalu menderap pergi.

Takao melongo bodoh sebelum memekik nyaring. "Hei, Shin- _chan_! Yang benar saja kau ini?!"

Sungguh, tontonan dramatis yang berkesan miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salahkan Miyagi. Atau mungkin telinganya yang sempat tuli. Mungkin juga, otaknya yang tadi disfungsi. Sumpah, memalukan sekali. Midorima ingin melesat pergi tanpa perduli.

Berjalan cepat menjauh–menulikan lagi telinga untuk mendengar pekikan nyaring Takao yang berkoar sebal berusaha mengejar–Midorima lupa pada kondisi menguntungkan untuk segera menaiki taksi alih-alih berjalan kaki.

Sungguh, mengenaskan sekali otaknya kali ini.

Midorima mendegus halus. Berhenti mendadak lantas menoleh cepat hanya untuk mendapat tudingan telunjuk tepat di muka. Untung kacamata Midorima berfungsi melindungi, jika tidak mungkin matanya sudah juling sedari tadi.

"Shin- _chan_!" murka Takao, menyembur dengan raut muka kusut sementara deru nafas masih tersengal ribut. "APA-APAAN ITU TADI?!"

Midorima menatap saja, tidak turut meluncurkan suara. Tidak lupa memundurkan kepala. Toh telinganya sudah sakit juga.

"Datang merusuh, lantas pergi berlalu." Takao cemberut parah. "Apa maksudnya itu? Belum lagi derita yang kualami karena hampir terjungkal. Dua kali, Shin- _chan_! Dua kali! Kejam sekali."

Midorima bertampang datar. Tidak terima dibilang pelaku yang membuat Takao menderita alih-alih merasa dilihat sebagai pelaku _sekuhara_. "Dua? Jangan bercanda, aku menarikmu cuma sekali- _nanodayo_."

"Shin- _chan_ ~!" Takao memekik, jengkel. "KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG NYARIS TERJUNGKAL BEGITU TERSANDUNG PIJAKAN TANGGA PINTU KELUAR BANDARA DEMI MENGEJAR MAKHLUK HIJAU YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA?!"

Takao megap-megap. Menyerukan satu kalimat panjang dalam kurun satu tarikan nafas memang luar biasa. Terlebih tenaganya yang memang sedang krisis. Sumpah, kaki Takao tak sepanjang itu untuk menyejajari jenjang langkah Midorima yang panjang terlebih menderap brutal. Takao lelah.

Midorima mengerjap. Kagum pada pekikan nyaring Takao yang sedetik saja menarik hampir seluruh perhatian pelaku berlalu-lalang. Lantas matanya mendelik. Menghakimi Takao yang cari perkara dengan menarik perhatian.

"Kau berisik Bakao!"

Takao mengerang. Habis sabar. "SALAH SIAPA?!"

"Diam- _nodayo_." Midorima mendengus, hilang sabar juga mendapati pekikan kedua. Telapaknya reflek membekap mulut berisik si pemuda lantas menyeretnya menepi dari keramaian. Menyelipkan badan keduanya di sebuah gang. "Kau membuat keributan."

"Sadar diri Shin- _chan_!" Takao berseru lagi, emosi. Menampik kencang telapak yang membekapnya. "KAU YANG CARI RIBUT DULUAN!"

"Astaga… BAKAO!" Midorima memekik juga. Telinganya nyaris tuli mendengar Takao jejeritan sejak tadi. Perempatan sudah tercetak nyaman di dahi. "Diam dulu- _nodayo_!"

Takao menatap sinis meski menurut juga untuk diam. Tumben sekali.

Midorima melepaskan nafas perlahan, mengontrol dirinya yang ingin sekali menendang Takao saking berisiknya. Diusapnya pelipis pelan. "Jadi, apa yang kau mau?"

"Huh?!" Kedut jengkel menerpa wajah kusut Takao. "SERIU–"

Telapak kokoh yang kerap kali memainkan bola itu sontak membekap kembali mulut sial Takao yang ingin berkoar serenteran serapah. "Iya–iya aku tahu- _nanodayo_. Tidak tahukah kau basa-basi?!"

Takao menerbitkan delikan jengah. Memastikan Midorima tahu bahwa dirinya merasa jadi bahan ledekan. "Serius sedikit Shin- _chan_!" semburnya. "Jangan membuatku jejeritan seperti wanita yang mau diperkosa karena menunggumu buka suara, Shin- _chan_."

"MEMANG SIAPA YANG SEDARI TADI MENJERIT, HUH?!"

Habis sabar. Urat emosinya putus jadi dua. Midorima gemas ingin menggigit mulut Takao yang kadang ukuran warasnya limit. Mukanya sudah merah antara ingin memaki histeris juga menahan malu setengah mati. Sumpah, siapa yang sudi didaulat sebagai tukang _sekuhara_ karena seorang rekan yang otaknya kerap miring guna mencerna situasi?

"Ya sudah, terserah saja–aku pulang!"

Takao memekik, sekedar menyalurkan frustasi. Sudah kesal setengah mati menanggapi Midorima yang membelit sendiri kondisi. Ingin melangkahkan kaki dengan gerakan gesit sebelum lengan kokoh menyeberang mendadak tepat dimuka–nyaris menyerempet hidungnya.

Terkejut adalah respon yang wajar. Begitu juga keadaan Takao yang hanya mengerjap bingung karena tidak mengerti maksud kelakuan Midorima.

"Tenanglah dulu sebentar. Kau membuatku pusing- _nanodayo_."

Kalimat rendah yang meluncur dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi sukses menyulut sunyi. Takao sekali lagi berusaha sabar untuk tidak memekik menyumpah sambil memalingkan wajah dan bersandar dinding. Bersidekap marah. Walau sebenarnya sedang dilanda malu parah dengan kesadarannya yang meningkat begitu Midorima hanya sejengkal di depannya. Seolah mengurungnya dalam satu gerak dekapan dan begitulah keadaan.

"Jadi… wanita itu sepupumu?" kalimat sejurus mengisi udara. Midorima setengah mati menahan lajur nadanya untuk tidak berkesan menggebu parah. Meski aslinya penasaran luar biasa.

Takao melirik enggan. Berkedip heran dengan anggukan berikut tatapan mengamati. "Lalu kenapa Shin- _chan_ bisa ikut berada di bandara? Tahu dari mana? Mau apa?"

Midorima tahu berkelit hanya menjadikan pembicaran mereka berujung sia-sia. Kehabisan suara bisa saja. Apalagi Takao diyakini masih memiliki sisa ember untuk digunakannya memekik makian sekian menit.

"Kudengar dari Miyagi–sumpah, aku ingin memukulnya sekarang–kau ada di sini." Takao memang terkenal dengan kemampuan matanya yang diatas rata-rata. Tetapi telinganya tetaplah berfungsi senormal orang kebanyakan sehingga selipan serapah Midorima luput dari pendengarannya.

"Dan?"

Midorima sukses membeo. "Dan?"

"Shin- _chan_ , tolong," Takao memutar bola mata pasrah. Sudah berusaha mendorong lengan Midorima yang begitu dekat dengan sisi kepalanya. "–masih ada jawaban ketiga yang harus kudengar."

Midorima ingin sekali berpura lupa tetapi kapasitas otaknya yang sudah kepalang jadi bahasan kalangan calon mertua ialah hal paling wajar jika kemampuan mengingatnya amatlah indah.

Dehaman kikuk sekilas.

"Itu–tsk, bukan salahku juga kalau aku salah mengira!" Midorima mendengus keras. Mengamati lamat Takao alih-alih mendelik murka. "Kau yang menyebalkan dengan bertingkah aneh dan membuatku berpikir macam-macam… seperti kau yang mungkin pergi jauh secara mendadak tepat ketika Miyagi mengatakan kau di bandara–bukan salahku juga begitu mendengarnya aku sontak berlari kemari, yang rupanya hanya untuk mengantarkan sepupu wanitamu yang melihatnya membuatku iritasi. Sumpah, jangan dulu berpikir sembarang… aku–terserah, lupakan yang barusan kukatakan- _nanodayo_."

Midorima ingin mengubur wajah karena mengungkapkan sederet kalimat yang dirasanya memalukan. Tidak menyangka kalimatnya bisa begitu panjang melontar. Suatu kemajuan pesat dimana hal biasa terjadi sepanjang percakapan mereka yang tidak berguna kerap kali hanya umpatannya yang mengudara.

Midorima mendengus lagi, mengurangi efek malunya yang meningkat. Tidak tahu bahwa efek hembusan kasar ekshalasinya menerpa langsung leher samping Takao yang terekspos. Takao reflek bergidik geli. Pulasan rona pekat menebar hingga telinganya.

Midorima ternganga takjub.

"Sh..Shin- _chan_ …" Gigitan bibir juga bisik lirih panggilan memenuhi indera telinga si pemuda hijau. Sumpah awalnya Midorima tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Semuanya kontan reflek belaka. Tidak terpikir olehnya untuk modus atau bagaimana. "Ka–kau cemburu? Pfft~~"

Diikuti suara menghina menahan tawa. Midorima sontak murka.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERPIKIR SEMBARANGAN!"

"Loh~ Shin- _chan_ yang menjelaskan begitu 'kan?"

"ADA KALIMAT AKU CEMBURU?!"

"Tidak sih~ tapi nyaris." Kekehan menggoda super menyebalkan berakhir dengan Midorima yang menjewer telinganya sebal. "Aw! Aw~ Shin- _chan_ , sakit tahu!"

Takao menampakan raut memelas. Telinganya nyata merah. Bercampur dari malunya yang sengaja diuapkan dengan candaan kurang ajar juga jeweran langka Midorima yang brutal.

"Rasakan- _nodayo_!" geram Midorima kali ini memiting leher Takao yang sukses membuat Takao memutar tubuhnya membelakangi si kepala hijau. Rintihan Takao kontan mereda ketika lengan kekar yang memiting juga menjewernya berubah jadi mendekap penuh proteksi. "Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang seenaknya bertingkah Bakao."

Helain hitam terjuntai tak kala kepala itu tertunduk. "Salahkan dirimu sendiri Shin- _chan_ … kau yang seenaknya membuatku begini."

"Kenapa begitu? Tingkahmu yang seperti manusia cemburu itu memangnya salahku?"

Satu gigitan mendarat di lengan Midorima. Penuh kekesalan yang menjalar membuat siempunya meringis sekilas. "Tentu saja salahmu, kau dan Miki- _san_. Dan hei~ apa maksudnya _manusia_ cemburu itu Shin- _chan_? Emangnya aku bukan manusia?!"

"Secara biologis kau manusia tapi secara otak tidak." Kali ini Takao geram menginjak kakinya, Midorima bergeming saja meski tangannya balik menjewer telinga si _raven_. "Apa hubungannya aku dengan Miki? Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau–"

"Iya, aku cemburu!" Takao membalik tubuh. Menatap marah juga sendu. "Kalian dekat sekali sampai mataku iritasi. Miki- _san_ juga cantik, pintar lagi. Tidak heran Shin- _chan_ menyukainya, oh–atau mungkin kalian sudah resmi pacaran?"

Satu kedipan menimpali. "Cemburu, menganggapku berpacaran dengan… sepupuku? Kau bodoh ya?"

"HIEEEE?!"

 **.**

 **Fin~**

 **.**

 **.**

Apalah yang saya buat ini?! Hahaha, sudahlah biarkan saya _happy_ karena berhasil membuat fic dengan pair MidoTaka akhirnya X"D #terhura.

Sudah lama pengen bikin pair keceh ini tapi baru kesampaian padahal minatnya mau bikin nila-kuning dulu tapi apalah daya belum ada ide yang dirasa pas. Saya tahu ini tamat dengan nanggung sangat apalagi alur yang rasanya ada kekurangan. Juga pembawaan yang berbeda menurut saya sendiri. Tapi tidak apalah ya~ # _bows_

Bersedia review untuk sekedar memberi saran, mungkin?

Sankyuu,

_rinfu

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu!" Takao bersuara dengan roman polos. "Bukannya Shin- _chan_ juga cemburu dengan sepupuku?"

Midorima kicep.

Tolong… ingatkan si kepala hijau. Ada kalanya ucapan polos Takao itu memang berbisa. Yang sukses melumpuhkan kemampuan Midorima untuk bicara.

Jangan lupakan juga kalau itu fakta.


End file.
